Conventional bowling games, ten pin bowling by way of example, includes the player throwing a first ball in an attempt to knock down ten standing pins. If successful, a strike is declared and appropriately scored. If after throwing the first ball, pins remain standing, a second attempt is made and if the remaining pins standing are knocked down, a spare is declared and appropriately scored. Although the trajectory of a ball typically determines the success in knocking down pins, different players will have different trajectories of preference. With the ever increasing exposure to interactive computer games and competitive sporting activities, it is well known in the bowling industry that there is a need for enhanced enjoyment from the traditional game of bowing.